Pris à leur propre jeu
by Lili76
Summary: Défi maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage bat les Weasley à leur propre jeu en leur faisant une farce grâce à une potion. Les jumeaux Weasley sont célèbres pour leurs farces et leur humour parfois douteux. Mais si un jour quelqu'un décidait de se venger ?


**Défi maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Votre personnage bat les Weasley à leur propre jeu en leur faisant une farce grâce à une potion**

Merci à Thalia Alice Potter pour l'inspiration concernant la petite "blague" dont sont victimes les Weasley... Le reste m'appartient.

* * *

Fred et George Weasley avaient marqué durablement Poudlard. Ils étaient bien plus connus que leurs autres frères... Même Ron l'ami de Harry Potter n'arrivait qu'après en terme de célébrité.

Leur boutique était connue à Poudlard.

Leur départ de Poudlard figurerait très probablement dans la prochaine édition de l' _Histoire de Poudlard._ Ils avaient défié Ombrage à la solde du Ministère corrompu et de Voldemort.  
Leurs produits de farces et attrapes étaient célèbres, et tous les élèves, y compris les Serpentard, allaient se fournir chez eux.

Pour faire simple, les jumeaux Weasley étaient des célébrités.

En plus d'être des célébrités, ils étaient connus pour leurs blagues, et beaucoup d'élèves en avaient fait les frais. Amis, ennemis, peu importait pour eux : tout prétexte était bon pour tester leurs inventions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.  
Harry Potter, leur ami, mais également sponsor de leur boutique était persuadé que s'ils avaient eu la possibilité, ils auraient testé leurs inventions sur Voldemort en personne. Et ils auraient probablement vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec leurs produits de farces et attrapes.

Parmi leurs nombreuses victimes, beaucoup espéraient se venger. Certains en rêvaient mais n'osaient pas de peur des représailles. D'autres en rêvaient mais n'avaient pas les moyens.

Et la personne qui espérait par dessus tout obtenir vengeance était Drago Malefoy.

Or Drago Malefoy - même s'il n'avait pas le courage d'un lion - ne craignait pas les représailles. Les frères Weasley ne lui faisaient pas peur.  
En plus de ça, il avait les moyens de se venger. Moyens financiers de par la fortune des Malefoy et moyens intellectuels, étant le meilleur élève en potions de son parrain.  
Ce qu'il manquait à Drago pour une vengeance efficace était juste une bonne idée, qui lui permettrait de clouer le bec à ces fichus rouquins.

Une fois que Potter eut vaincu Voldemort, Drago avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à sa riposte. Il avait été consigné à domicile avec ses parents en attendant l'ouverture des procès.  
Penser à prendre sa revanche sur les jumeaux Weasley lui permettait de ne plus penser au fait que peut être, il finirait sa vie à Azkaban.

Le jour de son procès, il n'avait toujours pas d'idée. Et une fois dans la salle du tribunal sorcier, sa gorge se serra.  
Il se rendait compte qu'il était un peu tard pour regretter ses actes, mais il espérait que ça signifiait qu'il avait finalement grandi. Oh bien sûr ses doutes et ses questionnements restaient muets, il était un Malefoy après tout... Un Malefoy ne montre ni faiblesse, ni doute, ni regret. Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas.

Il écouta les accusations et eut énormément de mal à rester impassible. A cet instant, il comprit que sa vie était finie. Il allait terminer à Azkaban et y mourir dans l'indifférence générale.

Il dut se pincer quand Harry Potter se leva et prit sa défense. A un moment, il croisa l'incroyable regard émeraude de celui qui avait été sa Nemesis toutes ces années. Potter dû se rendre compte que les yeux gris face à lui étaient plus humides qu'ils n'auraient dû parce qu'il lui adressa un léger sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le reste du procès se déroula dans un brouillard hébété pour Drago. Il n'entendit même pas la sentence, persuadé d'être condamné.

Potter s'approcha de lui en souriant.  
\- Alors, Malefoy ? Soulagé que ça soit terminé ?  
Drago se tendit et Potter dut comprendre qu'il n'avait pas réalisé.  
\- Malefoy. C'est fini. Tu es libre.  
\- Libre ?  
\- Totalement libre.

Potter lui tendit la main et avec hésitation, Drago la lui serra. Le Survivant l'entraîna à sa suite.  
\- Allez, suis-moi, vu ta tête tu as besoin de prendre l'air...  
\- Potter, mes parents... Ils...  
\- Ton père a été condamné à dix ans de prison. Ta mère a été acquittée bien qu'obligée de rester au Manoir.  
\- Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ces condamnations clémentes ? Tu m'as... sorti de là. Pourquoi ?

Potter se passa la main dans les cheveux l'air embarrassé.

\- Écoute. Ta mère m'a sauvé la vie et a permis que je puisse vaincre Voldemort. Tu m'as sauvé la vie également quand les rafleurs... Et tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
\- Je suis... J'étais un Mangemort.  
\- Le voulais-tu ?  
\- NON ! Bien sûr que non. Mais ça ne change rien. J'ai cette fichue marque...  
\- Tu as été entraîné dans la guerre et tu n'aurais pas pu y échapper. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour survivre.

Drago haussa les épaules.

A sa grande surprise, la conversation avec Potter n'était pas désagréable. Il se surprit même à réprimer plusieurs éclats de rire.

\- Alors Malefoy. Tu as des projets ?  
\- Et bien... Maintenant que tu en parles... Il est possible que j'ai un projet.  
\- Vraiment ? Dis m'en plus...  
\- Je projette de me venger des farces des frères Weasley.

En prononçant ces mots, Drago se dit qu'il avait été trop loin et que Potter allait le planter là. Mais au lieu de ça, le brun éclata de rire, ravi de l'idée.

\- Et tu as des idées ?  
\- Hélas... Je n'ai pas autant de génie criminel que ces deux énergumènes.  
\- et si je te donnais des idées ?

Drago s'arrêta brutalement sous le rire amusé de Potter.  
\- Mais... Ce sont tes amis non ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?  
\- Disons que c'est une façon de les remercier de m'utiliser comme cobaye à chaque nouvelle invention...

Ce fut à Drago d'éclater de rire.

\- Ok. Alors disons que nous sommes associés.

Harry Potter sourit et se pencha vers Drago pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.  
Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit et il hocha la tête.

\- Brillant. Il me faut une semaine pour la potion.  
\- Parfait.

Sur une poignée de main, ils se séparèrent, heureux tous les deux de leur nouvelle association.

Deux semaines plus tard exactement, Harry invita les jumeaux à boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Les trois jeunes hommes discutaient amicalement, plaisantant et riant.  
En arrivant, Harry se dirigea sans hésitation vers une table dans un coin de la salle.

\- Hey ! Malefoy ! Content de te voir ici. On peut ... ?

Drago prit un air légèrement ennuyé.  
\- Tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête même si je refuse Potter. Fais ce que tu veux...

Fred et George n'avaient pas paru perturbés par le choix de table d'Harry. Ils s'installèrent face à Drago et Harry se glissa à côté de ce dernier.  
Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un bref regard, puis Harry se leva pour aller chercher des Bièraubeurres.

Il déposa les choppes sur la table. Puis, il trinqua avec Drago et les jumeaux en souriant.

Fred et Georges burent une longue rasade avec un parfait ensemble. Ils reposèrent leurs choppes avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Harry cacha son sourire dans sa choppe tandis que Drago jouait les indifférents.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un bruit étrange et les places où se tenaient auparavant les deux frères n'accueillait plus deux jeunes hommes.  
A leur place, il y avait deux adorables fillettes rousses, coiffées de couettes et vêtues de petites robes à froufrous assorties.  
L'une tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux en détaillant sa voisine. Puis elle se rendit compte de sa taille et de sa tenue.

Elle regarda par dessus la table et vit Harry qui riait aux larmes.

\- Harry !

En attendant sa propre voix, elle se tut immédiatement et colla les mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée.  
Au lieu de son habituel timbre grave en tant que Fred, il était doté d'une voix flûtée tout à fait féminine et enfantine. Son frère, maintenant sœur, sursauta en entendant sa voix et se rendit compte de son apparence à son tour.

Les deux fillettes se tournèrent avec un bel ensemble vers les deux garçons qui les accompagnaient et leur air colérique amena des larmes dans les yeux d'Harry tellement ce dernier riait.

Les deux petites filles se levèrent et partirent comme des fusées, visiblement furieuses.  
Harry jeta quelques pièces sur la table pour payer leurs consommations et entraîna Drago à sa suite, toujours riant aux larmes.

La rue était déserte mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas : il entraîna Drago jusqu'au magasin des frères Weasley.  
Effectivement, les deux fillettes étaient dans la boutique, face à face, une baguette à la main essayant de se jeter des sortilèges.

Drago, un rictus amusé aux lèvres intervint.

\- Oh je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous... Ce n'est pas un sortilège et vous risquez d'empirer les choses...

Son sourire s'élargit à la vue des airs furieux sur les visages angéliques des petites filles.  
\- Oh regardez-moi ça, les jolies poupées que voilà...

Aux mots de Drago, Harry s'effondra au sol, ne pouvant qu'à peine respirer tellement il riait.

Celle qui avait été Fred commença à taper du pied.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?

Drago s'accroupit pour se placer à hauteur de leurs yeux.  
\- Disons que c'est la monnaie de votre pièce pour toutes les plaisanteries que vous avez pu faire. Ces années de blagues douteuses, aux dépends de presque tout le monde... Vous n'avez jamais pensé que vous pouviez un jour tomber sur quelqu'un prêt à se venger ?

Les regards des fillettes se croisèrent.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais ...  
\- c'était juste...  
\- des plaisanteries !

Harry hoqueta.  
\- C'est aussi une plaisanterie, les gars. Enfin les filles.  
Drago renchérit.  
\- Ce n'est pas permanent... Juste quarante huit heures. Après, vous serez à nouveau beaucoup moins mignonnes.

Les fillettes échangèrent un regard horrifié.  
\- Quarante-huit heures ?  
\- Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Angelina !  
\- Comment avez vous fait ça ?

Drago eut un sourire sadique.  
\- Une potion. Brillant non ?

Avant qu'une des fillettes ne puisse répondre, une tornade rousse entra dans la boutique sous l'œil horrifié des jumelles.  
Molly Weasley se baissa et les regarda les yeux brillants.  
\- Oh mes chéries ! Vous êtes tellement adorables !

Et elle entraîna les jumelles dans une étreinte forcée. Sans s'occuper d'Harry ou de Drago, elle poursuivit.  
\- Je vais vous ramener au Terrier et vous allez voir, on va bien s'amuser... J'aurai tellement rêvé avoir plus de filles... C'est une seconde chance qui m'est offerte.

Drago ne manqua pas l'air horrifié des petites filles et son rictus devint un sourire.  
Il devrait remercier Potter pour ce petit bonus... Prévenir Molly Weasley avait été une idée de génie. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre des photos de ce moment, les images auraient été un excellent moyen de se changer les idées en cas d'idées noires...

Sans se préoccuper des deux garçons dans la boutique, Molly entraîna les deux fillettes à sa suite, en leur promettant de les coiffer et de les habiller. Après tout, elle avait quarante huit heures pour profiter non ?

Les deux anciens ennemis échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Malefoy, tu es un génie en potions.  
\- Et toi Potter, tu as des idées de Serpentard...

Harry lui tendit quelque chose et les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce que c'était.  
\- Merlin mais... Comment as-tu réussi à les prendre en photo ?

Harry sourit sans répondre. Mais Drago n'avait pas réellement besoin d'explications : sa vengeance accomplie, il se sentait parfaitement bien.

Un mois plus tard, Drago Malefoy reçut un hibou. A sa grande surprise, le courrier provenait de la boutique des Weasley.  
Les deux frères lui proposaient une trêve et un emploi à leurs côtés.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


End file.
